


Dean Is Not A Toy (or Maybe He Is)

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aborted noncon with others, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Collars, Dehumanization, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: When Castiel's friends accidentally let it slip that Dean is going to be Castiel's toy, the Alpha is forced to claim him ahead of schedule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I saw you asking for prompts so maybe Alpha!Cas is a leader of a gang (biker or other, doesn’t matter) and he has sweet little Omega!Dean as a boyfriend, who accidentally comes around the rest of the gang when Cas isn’t there, maybe gone to get something, and the gang assumes Dean is Cas’s toy and he wouldn’t care if they had some fun with him. Cas comes back to a crying, scared Dean and swiftly shows his gang just who Dean /fully/ belongs to?
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, April 2016

Dean had only been dating Castiel for a few weeks, but he was already confident that he knew the Alpha well. He was kind, affectionate, attentive, everything Dean had ever wanted in a mate. And it didn’t hurt that he was tall and strong, just the thought of the Alpha’s strength made Dean shiver.

Dean already knew he’d happily accept Castiel’s mark, the Alpha was just insisting they should get to know each other first.

Castiel would be home from work soon, and Dean wanted to surprise the Alpha by waiting for him at his home. He had expected to wait on the front porch, but he was surprised to find the front door unlocked, so he let himself in.

Dean walked into the living room, then stopped frozen in the entryway. A half dozen Alphas were lounging around the room, and their sharp eyes pinned Dean to the spot.

“Oh what’s this,” growled one Alpha, jumping up and stalking toward Dean. He backed the little omega against a wall, scenting him. “Thought so, it’s Castiel’s new toy, I can smell it.”

Dean whimpered, trying to cower back against the wall. “Please, I’ll just go, I shouldn’t be here.”

The other Alphas got up and closed on Dean. Eager hands came out to touch, his face, his waist, his ass. “Pretty little thing,” one of them growled. “Cas must have sent him over to play with us.”

Dean’s eyes welled with terrified tears. “No, he didn’t send me, please let me go.” He tried to pull away, but strong hands gripped him tight, pulling him away from the wall so the Alphas could encircle him. He felt a denim covered erection press against his ass and he cried out, struggling harder. Castiel hadn’t even knotted him yet, he couldn’t let these men take that from him.

“Let him go,” Castiel’s deep voice boomed.

Every hand on Dean instantly let go, and the omega automatically pushed his way out of the group of Alphas. He saw Castiel standing in the entry way. With a relieved sob he ran to him, throwing himself into the Alpha’s strong arms.

Castiel wrapped him up tight, glaring at the other Alpha’s over the smaller omega’s head. “What the hell did you think you were doing?” he demanded.

The Alphas shifted nervously, one of them speaking for the group. “We’re sorry, boss. We thought you sent your toy over here for some fun.”

Dean glared at the men. “I’m not a toy,” he spat.

Castiel let out a deep sigh. “You assholes have messed everything up, now I’m going to have to complete Dean’s training earlier than planned.” He turned to Dean, taking the omega’s hair in a firm grip to tilt his head up. “Kneel,” he commanded, putting the full strength of his Alpha dominance behind his words.

Dean was shocked when he dropped to his knees without thinking. Castiel had never used that tone of voice on him, but it did something to him he couldn’t understand, triggered some instinct to submit without question.

Castiel gripped Dean’s chin and tilted it up so that the omega was looking up at him. “Let’s get one thing straight, for all of us. You _are_ a toy, but you’re _my_ toy, and I do not share.” He ended that sentence with a pointed glare at the other Alphas, who nodded their disappointed acceptance.

Dean whimpered, quickly realizing he’d been bated by this Alpha, tricked into believing he was someone he wasn’t. But it was too late now, he was snared and there was nothing he could do to escape Castiel’s hold.

Castiel’s eyes glinted with mirth and lust, seeing Dean’s conflict and knowing he had the omega right where he wanted him. “Tell me, Dean. Tell me what you are.”

Dean whined, but obeyed. “I’m your toy, Alpha,” he whimpered, shocked when the words made his little dick twitch and slick leak from his virgin hole.

The Alphas laughed when they caught the scent.

Castiel smiled widely. “Do you want to be my mate, little toy? Do you want to take my knot and my mark, so that you can be my toy forever?”

Dean blushed and closed his eyes. He knew he should say no, but he couldn’t. Castiel was his Alpha, his mate, he couldn’t make himself deny him. “Yes, Alpha,” he whispered.

“Say it,” Castiel ordered, tightening his grip on Dean’s chin. “Tell me what you want.”

Dean whimpered in humiliation, but did as he was told. “I want you to knot me and mark me, make me your toy.”

“Good boy,” Castiel growled, grabbing Dean’s arm and hauling him to his feet. He pulled the omega over to the couch, shoving him down and over the arm.

Dean gasped when he felt Castiel’s hands roughly yank his pants off, bearing his ass to the room, sticking up in the air for Castiel. His face burned red as more slick leaked from his hole, betraying how eager his body was to be taken.

The next thing Dean felt was a thumb pressing into his entrance, and he gasped even as Castiel chuckled. He moaned as it pushed in deep, then yelped when Castiel’s other hand landed on Dean’s ass with a sharp smack.

“Good little toys get spankings to keep them extra submissive,” Castiel said, landing another smack to Dean’s ass as he continued to open him up.

Dean could only moan, confused by how the pain and pleasure mixed, he could feel himself slipping further into total submission to his Alpha. He lost track of how long Castiel spent fingering his hole and smacking his ass, but by the time the Alpha finally pulled his fingers free, Dean’s ass burned and his hole was desperately ready to be filled. He whined and pushed his ass up into the air, wordlessly begging.

Castiel laughed. “Don’t worry, little toy, I’ll keep you nice and full,” he promised, bringing the thick head of his cock to Dean’s wet hole.

Dean whimpered when his Alpha thrust inside, filling him up and quickly setting a rough pace. His hips slapped against Dean’s red ass, telling the omega with each thrust that he was fully owned.

Dean moaned and squirmed as he was fucked hard, and it wasn’t long before the Alpha’s knot started to swell. He gasped when Castiel grabbed him and pulled him up off the couch, ripping Dean’s shirt off and holding his back against the Alpha’s still clothed chest. He cried out when Castiel’s teeth sank into his neck, claiming and marking him, and after a couple more rough thrusts he was coming with a scream.

Castiel continued to hold Dean tight as his knot thrust hard inside the omega, until finally he stilled with a grunt. His knot was firmly tied inside Dean’s tight channel, come steadily filling the little omega.

Castiel gently dropped Dean back to the couch, and the omega could only collapse against the cushion, breathing hard, ass up and impaled on his new mate’s knot. He felt like he was floating, all his mind could remember was that he needed to submit to Castiel, had to obey.

Toy. He was Castiel’s toy. Why didn’t that thought bother him?

He faintly registered Castiel’s snapped orders to the other Alphas, and a minute later he was being pulled up off the couch again. His eyes opened wide as he felt a thick leather collar being buckled around his neck, the ultimate symbol of a fully owned omega.

Castiel growled possessively in Dean’s ear, speaking to the other Alpha in front of him. “Tell my little toy what his collar says.”

The other Alpha chuckled. “Property of Castiel. Do not touch.”

Dean could only whimper and moan, blushing bright red as his little cock twitched, humiliated by his own body’s excited reaction to those words.

The other Alphas all laughed, and Castiel chuckled in Dean’s ear. “What a good little toy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
